In The End, We All
by Momentary Dead King
Summary: At the end of the day, we all have to make a choice. This is a collection of one-shot stories about wrestlers and the choices they make. *Wrestlemania XIX centered & Completed*
1. Feel

Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers. Vince McMahon does. I also don't own the people who play their characters. I'm just writing about them.  
  
Also, I won't be repeating the disclaimer in every friggen chapter. It gets annoying after a while.  
  
In The End, We All........  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Chapter 1:....Feel  
  
I look out to the Safeco Field. 54,097 People, cheering, screaming, full of excitement. Tonight, I'm going out there to battle with one of my biggest enemies and one of my closest friends. I'm doing this because this is the last stone to turn before I can say that I've done anything.  
  
When I first came here, people immediately turned on me because I was too "goody-two-shoes" for their tastes. So I told them exactly how I felt. I told them to know their roles and shut their mouths. I told the wrestlers that I would stick anything from my boot to a bird up their candy asses. I would ask them if they smelled what I was cooking.  
  
And I always put my money where my mouth was.  
  
If I said that I was going to whoop that ass, then I did it. If I wanted to tear them apart verbally, then I did it. The people were starting to cheer again and I gained a following that was so big that not even I could comprehend. When my popularity grew, my status grew. Soon, Hollywood came knocking at my door, offering me movie after movie for a lot of money.  
  
I was all about the fans, but the last 2 years has brought some life changing events for me.  
  
In 2001, my daughter, Simone, was born. I couldn't have been happier. I was on top of the world. Then, I started to film "The Scorpion King". Who would of thought that it would be as big as it was. When I came back in mid-2001, everything appeared the same. I still had the people behind me. I became the World Heavyweight Champion for the 7th time. Everything was going well.  
  
Then, 2002 came. That's when the fans were going to give me a very important wake up call.  
  
It started at Wrestlemania X8. When I was wrestling with my idol, Hulk Hogan, the Canadian fans booed me out of the building, even though I was a face and Hogan was a heel. At first, I thought that they were just giving Hogan his props, so I didn't let it bother me.  
  
I leave again so I can promote my movie and come back to win the title at Vengeance. At Summerslam, I come to defend my title against Brock Lesnar. Once again, the fans (this time in New York City) booed me and cheered Brock to the moon. When I left to make my next movie, I sat down and really thought about this treatment. As I sat there, I thought: "Did the people start booing me because I was getting stale, or did they resent that, Not 'The Rock' but Dwayne Johnson was constantly coming and going as he pleased? That he didn't care about the fans that helped him become who he is today? That he has 'sold out' and become a Hollywood whore?"  
  
That thought scared me.  
  
Becoming a heel showed me that I'm in a lose/lose situation. I turned on the crowd, called them sheep, insulted their towns and their teams. They cheered again. If was a face, then I became stale and boring. If I was a heel, then I was funny and "cool" again. I just didn't know what they wanted anymore.  
  
As I walked down the ramp, I can see that the crowd was torn. I waited as my opponent, Stone Cold Steve Austin walked down the ramp, to monstrous cheers and applause. I look towards my family, with looks of joy, hope and respect on their faces. I was wrestling this man so I can prove to the people that I can beat him, since our past history has shown that he has always come out on top, one way or another.  
  
I did just that and as I pose, I could see everyone, from the floor up to the nosebleeds, standing and cheering. Whether the people decide to cheer me and boo me is up to them. I just hope they realize that what I do is for them. The emotion that runs through me as a walk out to perform, when I'm posing, when I hit the Rock Bottom, is true and powerful.  
  
I feel it.  
  
I feel it in my heart and soul. 


	2. Change

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1.  
  
In The End, We All...  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Chapter 2:...Change.  
  
"Patricia, you're up!" Some random stage manger shouts to me.  
  
I walk over to the stage, about to go and compete to get the Women's title for the 4th time. My music hits and I walk out to the crowd and pose, signaling the confetti to come shooting out. I feed off the crowds energy and I think how amazing it is that in 3 short years, I went from being eye candy to being a strong, independent female wrestler.  
  
I went through my obstacles, from the wrestlers in the roster to the fans themselves.  
  
I made my "debut" on "Sunday Night Heat" in March of 2000. All I did was walk halfway down the ramp, and I got cat calls galore. I became the manager of Test & Albert, forming the team of "T&A". I did whatever I could to get my team to win, whether it was making out with the opposing team member or seducing them with my enchanting beauty. The team broke up in late 2000 and going into 2001, I was all alone.  
  
Enter Vince McMahon.  
  
Really, the only reason I got involved with him is to get back at his daughter, Stephanie. To make a long story short, she caught me bent over in front of her husband (at the time) Triple H, and all hell broke loose between her and I. When Steph found out between Vince and I, she did everything in her power to break us up. Plus, add the fact that Linda McMahon was "unstable" because Vince said he wanted a divorce, and everything was falling into their places. It was perfect, albeit a bit weird. I had Vince around my pinky and everything was going just as planned.  
  
Until Vince showed his true colors. That blood is thicker than water.  
  
First, he made me undress, get on all fours, and bark so I don't lose my job because I made an honest mistake. It was the worst day of my career. Then, days before Wrestlemania X7, he pours a mop tank of liquid garbage on me, saying that "Daddy's Little Girl" was #1. That day, I said "That's it. Enough. I will be degraded any longer." I showed both Vince and Stephanie at Wrestlemania X7 that nobody was going to fuck with me like that anymore. I stopped Linda from taking the depressant pills that she was on and took out Stephanie when she tried and get involved in the match between her father and her brother, Shane. After Wrestlemania X7, I set my sights on the returning Women's title.  
  
During 2001-2002, I won the title a total of 3 times. I went though Molly Holly, Lita, Jazz, and the new girl in town, Victoria. My matches went from Bra and Panties and _______ on a pole matches to straight up wrestling matches. Week after week, I added something new to my move set and showed them that I can do what any man could do in the ring.  
  
Now, at the biggest stage of them all, Wrestlemania XIX, this is my second time wrestling. My first was in my hometown of Toronto, Canada for Wrestlemania X8. The roar of the crowd as I came out and showed my Canadian pride was amazing. I was left breathless as I saw the many "Stratusfied" fans with their signs. Although I didn't win that night, I didn't care because the fans respect was all I needed.  
  
As I go up the turnbuckle and pose with my newly won title for the Safeco field crowd, I see my change and as a performer and wrestler, I will continue to change. To prove not only to the world, but to myself, that evolving your character is the key to success.  
  
Everything happens for a reason.  
  
All these events is what helped me change into the woman you see today, and I'll be the first to tell you:  
  
I am damn proud of the woman I have become. 


	3. Fear

Disclaimer: Read Chap.1  
  
In The End, We All...  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Chapter 3:..Fear  
  
I see him near the stage, pumped up and ready to go. He prances there, waiting, in his velour red coat with the emblem of "Team Angle". He's going to defend the WWE Championship against Brock Lesnar now, and I can't bear to watch any of it. I'm supposed to be the General Manager of Smackdown and part of my job is to make sure that nobody in my roster was in any immediate danger going into a match. How was I suppose to know that Kurt had such a serious neck injury?  
  
He never told me, never mentioned any pain. At all.  
  
When I made that stipulation about forfeiting the title if he Dq'ed himself or had himself counted out on purpose, I didn't know about his injury. All I could think about was that Kurt Angle vs Brock Lesnar was going to be the Main event at the biggest stage this business has, Wrestlemania XIX. The last two weeks before Wrestlemania, everything seem normal. Smackdown kept rolling along and we were getting ready for Fan Axxess. It wasn't until my father called me up to his offices the Friday before Wrestlemania that I found out.  
  
He asked me if I really wanted to go through with this match. "Of course, I do!" I said excitingly. My father just looked at me and then said "Do you know about Kurt's injury?" I just sat there, my face blank with confusion. My father got up and handed me some doctor records. They were Kurt's and it had Kurt's injury and all the problems with his neck. His doctor wrote that Kurt needed surgery immediately or he could face permanent paralysis. Or Death.  
  
My face went pale just looking at that word. "Death". My father went on to say that Kurt still wanted to go with the match, plus the contract for the match with my stipulation on it was signed by both men, so it's too late to stop Kurt from competing. I said nothing. I just gave my father the papers back and walked out of the room. This entire Wrestlemania weekend has been Hell for me. At Axxess, he was there signing autographs, asking and answering questions like it was any normal day. I just stood in the back, enraged. "How can he stand there and act like nothing's going to happen to him?" I thought.  
  
Now, I hear the cheers and the sound of heavy guitars, signaling that the Rock/Austin match was over.  
  
This was my last chance to talk to him. A tornado of thoughts filled my head, mostly of anger at him. Does he care about the people around him? Is he so selfish to be willing to give his life for one match? Does care about his wife, about the fact that he may not live to see his new born daughter turn one? Does he care about the fans how adore him and enjoy him? I can understand his loyalty to this business, but..  
  
This business is not worth giving your life to. You do not need to die to prove your worth to this business.  
  
I walk up to him.  
  
"Kurt?" He turns to me. "Hi Steph." He says with a nonchalant tone in his voice. Tears were welling up in my eyes just by looking at him. "Kurt..I..I." I stop when he looks at me, dead straight in my eyes, like he knew everything that was going to come out of my mouth before I said it. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and says "Stephanie, don't worry. I'm not going to die. It's not my time, yet." He say confidently. "I'll get the surgery done right after this match, I promise."  
  
I started to cry anyway and hugged him. Like it was my last time. We let go as we hear the sound of trumpets and "You Suck" chants fill the air. He takes one more look at me as he walks to the stage. Walking away from me. I go to my office and turn on the television. I see him standing in the ring with Brock Lesnar, face to face with the title in his hands. So, now it's the match everyone's been waiting for. I watch with excitement, in anticipation.  
  
In fear. 


	4. Die

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
In The End, We All...  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Chapter 4:..Die.  
  
Trumpets fill the air in Safeco Stadium. Almost immediately, I hear the all so famous "You Suck" chants start up. It's time. I have to defend my title tonight, but I'm not walking alone. Paralysis and Death are walking by my side, waiting. Watching to see if they will choose me tonight. I don't fear them. If they should choose me, then so be it. I've gone though enough to know not to fear the unknown.  
  
I mean, come on...I've wrestled with a broken fricken' neck!  
  
Many people, both my co workers and fans alike, do not agree with my decision with doing this match. They said just to get the surgery and forget about the match. That "there's always next year". I couldn't do that. After all these years of work and success, I wasn't going to let a neck injury stop me from headlining Wrestlemania.  
  
I know, this is very selfish of me, but I worked so hard to get to where I am today. I understand everyone's concern, and I thank them for it. This is just something I have do, not only for the business, for the fans, but for myself. Ever since I wrestled with a broken neck for the Olympics in 1996 and surviving it, I felt untouchable. A broken arm or leg just felt like a small bruise on me. I always came back, better and better.  
  
I always came back.  
  
Now, I'm not so sure of myself. 7 years have come and gone. So much has changed. I have a daughter now. I've got a best selling book on my resume. I've won title after title after title. I don't want to give it up that easily. This is not a matter of can I die. It's will I die. Only God knows, but I know this much. If I should die tonight, then I go out knowing that I give it my all.  
  
As I walk down this long and turning ramp, I see many "Thank You, Kurt" signs and "You don't suck" signs. I smile, knowing that I couldn't hide the truth from them. They care and that is all the proof that I need. The proof that I have made a mark on the business and in the heart of the fans. I thank the fans be going in night in, night out, giving them my all in everything I do from my promos to my matches.  
  
I stand in the ring, patiently waiting for my opponent. The match will probably go from 15-20 minutes at least. These 20 minutes will decide my fate. Do I live or do I die? I don't care. All I need to know is that I'm part of history now.  
  
I will be remembered. 


	5. Love

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
In The End, We All.  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Chapter 5:..Love.  
  
God, what a night. I just lost probably the biggest match of my career, but for some reason, I can't stop smiling. I see my opponent, who I kicked in his nuts before leaving the ring, come over to me. "So, did you enjoy yourself?" he asked? I looked at him and said "Of course I did, I just fought against 'The Heartbreak Kid'!" I say contently. As he walks away to greet his wife and son, he whispers to me "Thank you". He leaves and I sit there, washing myself with bottled water.  
  
Losing so much does suck, though.  
  
I look back, and see that I haven't won a major match (i.e: PPV) since mid last year. Some of those matches were good, and some of them were crappy. Do you think I deserve this treatment? Hell no I don't, but I don't run this company. Who or what should be blamed for this? Vince? The writing team? Politics?  
  
On politics, as much as it sucks, there's ALWAYS going to be politics in any type of business. I really don't know whether I a victim or not, but I try not to dwell on it too much. If I keep thinking about it, it'll get me down. When shit like this happens, something in the back of my mind always reminded me why I got into this business.  
  
My love affair with Pro wrestling began at a young age. I rarely saw my dad because he played Hockey for the New York Rangers. When I saw the WWE (Then WWF) for the first time, I was hooked. Ever since, I made it my mission in life to become a pro wrestler. I thought I made it when I got signed to WCW, but I realized very quickly that it was not the place I wanted to be. This was especially obvious when the nWo debuted in 1996.  
  
After 3 years, I couldn't take anymore, so I jumped ship in 1999. I found that I had an established fanbase, and it surprised my how big it was. I didn't know how big it was going to get. Over the past 4 years, I've made fans laugh, made them jeer with anger, and won a multitude of titles. Many people believe that I'm being "held down".  
  
I would rather be held down than not held at all.  
  
I appreciate that the both the WWE and the fans acknowledge my abilities on the ring and in the ring. I appreciate everything I have gained. I say this because nothing is "given" to you in the business. I look at where I am now and I can say that I'm proud of myself, given my current situation. Why can I look past all the bullshit that happens in the business? It's rather simple:  
  
Love is what keeps me here. Not the fame, the money. My love for Professional Wrestling is what keeps me here.  
  
Love is what will keep me in the business until the day I die. 


	6. Hurt

Disclaimer: Yup, you know......  
  
In The End, We All..  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Chapter 6:..Hurt.  
  
"is cookin'.."  
  
The match is over. He won. I'm looking at the lights while he basks in his glory. I see him standing above me. He gives me a pat on the chest and whispers "Thank You."  
  
Just "Thank You".  
  
He leaves. I struggle to get up because my neck is fuckin' killing me. It hurts to stand at this point. I wonder if doing this match was a mistake after all. My doctor said I shouldn't have accepted this match to begin with. My neck was(and still is) really fucked up, but the man I just wrestled with had a lot of "Unfinished Business" to attend to. He's my biggest adversary in this company.  
  
And, probably, the only man that I could half-way trust.  
  
Our saga begin in 1997. He was in some "Nation of Domination" or some shit like that. I was forced to give up my newly won Intercontinental Title because my neck was broken by a botched up Piledriver by Owen Hart (R.I.P.) I give the title to him, but not without taking a special little move I like to call "The Stone Cold Stunner".  
  
We've had it in for each other ever since.  
  
He joined up with Vince McMahon, owner of the company and my greatest enemy. He started to talk in the third person, which does get annoying after a while. A year had come and gone with us trying to top the other. Since he couldn't defeat me for the World Heavyweight Title (Which I won the year earlier from a now "Retired-But-Made-His-Grand-Comeback-In-2002" Shawn Michaels) at Wrestlemania 15 AND the PPV after that, "Backlash", Vince just dumped him like a rag doll.  
  
Now, we had a common enemy.  
  
For about the next 3 years, we, both together and apart, gave Vince McMahon Hell whenever we could. In 2003, he joined up with Vince again to get back at Hulk Hogan (Vince's problems with Hogan Stems back over 20 years and I don't feel like explaining it now). He started to act like the asshole I knew back in 1997, but I knew, in my heart of hearts, he didn't like acting this way. He was confused as to why the fans turned on him. I think by now he realizes that the fans are very fickle. Like you one minute, hate you the next minute.  
  
While we were in the ring tonight, he was putting on my vest, acting like me when I drink my beer(he used water instead). I didn't take offense to this because I knew that his wife and mother were sitting in the front row. He was just being entertaining. Although some of the fans don't agree with this sentiment, I give him all the power in the world for going into Hollywood, but when I think about everything that we've gone though together( both on screen and off), this may be our last battle together. This may be my last battle altogether. I know when it's my time to hang up the boots. I love this business. I spent my life trying to get here, only to be cut short because of my neck. I know I have a lot more to give and this neck has taken this opportunity away from me.  
  
And it hurts. More than I'll ever admit to. 


	7. Epilogue: Grow

Disclaimer: Yeah.  
  
In the End, We All......  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Chapter 7 & Epilogue: Grow  
  
Sometimes, even as time goes by, some people can never let go of the past. I know I'm not exactly the holiest person on the planet, but whenever I do something that "stops the show", they always bring up my past mistakes. It's always "He did this, that, and the other using 'backstage politics', but he's still an amazing wrestler!" Now, I'll be the first one to say that I did use a lot of underhanded techniques to get what I want.  
  
To be very blunt, I was an asshole.  
  
I always had to be the center of attention. If you wasn't talking about me, I wasn't listening. I had to be all and end all. If not, then I would throw a major tantrum. I'm not going to stand here and try to explain myself to you. Simply, I was a 16 year old stuck in a 32 year old body. I always got what I wanted because Vince trusted me. Many of my oh-so-great-"episodes" are well documented by now, so I keep this short and sweet.  
  
It started with "The Kliq"  
  
Yes...Paul, Kevin, Scott, and I. We raised a lot of holy hell together during 94-96. Basically, we were acting like a high school gang, running around bullying everybody we saw. That came to an end on May 19, 1996. Madison Square Garden. We committed probably the second biggest "no-no" in our company's history (the winner of that award will be explained later). We broke character when the four of us hugged in the middle of the ring. This was because Scott and Kevin were leaving to go back south (a.k.a. WCW).  
  
Then there's the Montreal Screwjob.  
  
Basically, it went down like this. Bret Hart (I don't think you should consider yourself a "Wrestling" fan if you don't know this man) was going to WCW because they offered him a better contract than Vince. The problem with that was that he already signed a contract with Vince. So, Vince decided to get back at him by stripping him of the title (without his knowledge) in front of his home country's audience, Montreal. At first, I lied about being a part of it but in 2002, I confessed. These past couple of years have completely changed my perception on life. Retiring. Getting married. Having a son. My son, Cameron, gave me a gift that I will cherish for the rest of my life:  
  
He gave me a reason for being.  
  
When I retired, I had a lot of free time on my hands. For about the next four years, I did a lot of soul searching and realized that I'm not going to live forever. I need to help those around me instead of helping myself. I have nothing left to lose, so with that mentality, I returned to the ring in mid 2002. At first, I wasn't really sure if I still had "it", but I proved both the critics and myself wrong at SummerSlam 2002.  
  
Since then, it's been smooth sailing for me. Some people say that I'm only a shell of what "The Heartbreak Kid" used to be. And there're right. I can never be truly 100% again, but I still have the love of the fans, for which I'm grateful for. Some people still believe that I'll never really change, but the thing is that I never changed.  
  
I just grew up. 


End file.
